robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox the secret game
(Warning : this contains blood 8+ and also this was made because i was bored) Part one : the beginning of it all So, me (Jolla129hocool) and my friend Liapokemonlovergirl was playing her game Rainbow Obby. Since I was her best friend in Roblox and in real life she made me admin and we were flying around then somebody joined. Liapokemonlover girl said "oh wow somebody is playing my game!" then we flew to the player. The player was named hidd3ns3cr3t. It was entirely black and a t-shirt with blood and a jeff the killer face. He said "play my game" and then left. I wanted to play his game and said "hey Lia mabye we should play his game" Liapokemonlovergirl looked at hidd3ns3cr3t's game called "THIS GAME IS A SECRET DONT PLAY" and Liapokemonlovergirl said "but it says dont play and the thumbnail looked creepy" the thumbnil was of mutilated bodies and bodies with dismembered limbs. I looked at the thumbnail but then got a message i looked at the massage and it was from hidd3ns3cr3t. It said "are you sure" i repleid "idk lemme talk to my friend" then i told my friend "the guy messaged me are you sure are you sure you wanna play this?" she said yes then we went into the game it had 666 likes and 666 dislikes and i figured that out i was scared becuse 666 is a evil number. i thought it was just a coincidence but i doubted myself because i get scared easuly. Part two : into the mansion when we joined we spawned in a creepy forest with scarey treesand we both had flashlights so we used them. We both saw it had battery power. I saw a battery on the ground and picked it up. I told Lia "when our battery is low we have to use these. I put the battery in my inventory for later. We picked up a couple of batteries we both got 10 batteries then we found a path and when we found it it got really darker than before. I told Lia to stick together and she replayd "when my flashlight dies ill give my batteries to you because our flashights shows a lot of light." Then we saw text that said "eid uoy dna liaf." Lia realized it was backwards and said "its backwards the real message is fail and you die" I thought but how can somebody die in real life when they die in a game? We followed the path then we saw light so we turned our flashlights off. We walked in and when we walked in we were in the living room. We saw a couch with a lot of dust and blood. There were many cobwebs and a chest. Infront of the chest was a knife covered in blood. We opened the chest and inside was a bloody diary and mutilated bodies like in the thumbnail. The thumbnail was actually a picture of what was in the chest. We tried to open the diary but we had to find a key. I looked under the cusions of the couch and Lia was looking on the shelf across of the chest. I found a peice of paper and i clicked it it red "code: 9944670". Lia found the key on the top shelf. She opend the diary but it had a code on it. I typed in the code. We read the diary and here is what is in the diary January 1st 2019 ive done it. I killed them all. They cant be mean to me anymore. The ghost says i did a good job. He said i would be normal again. Nobody can hurt me now. I am a GOD. whoever is reading this, youll die. the rest of the pages were ripped off. We were scared. I thought i was going to die and i turned around and saw my regular bedroom so i was safe. We looked around and saw a Basement Part three : the chamber basement We opend it and walked in the creepy stairs they were wobbly and covered in blood. When we walked into the basement finally it had alot of chained up and bloody boddies. There were buckets of blood and then a jumpscare of hidd3ns3cr3t with the knife we saw infront of the chest and blood all over it then the game kicked us out. The last thing i saw was the blood filled basement. I found out my account and my friends account was banned. I looked at hidd3ns3cr3t's account and he had a link to a youtube channel i clicked it it only had one video with no name. It showed hidd3ns3cr3t killing me and liapokemonlovergirls avatars. Then i heard a scream and went into my moms room and saw she was dead she was stabbed and blood was all over. I saw a man beside her dead body that looked just the same as hidd3ns3cr3t. Then he stabbed me and i saw blood then passed out. Epolouge I woke up in a hostpital. All i have to say is this : Never go to hidd3ns3cr3t's account. If you do, you might die. Never go to the game, or you could die!